And I, I Wanna Be Your Lover
by onlyavisionary
Summary: Jehan comes home to see a party brewing in his kitchen for the first anniversary of Les Amis. Modern AU, Jehan/Courfeyrac and the rest of the Amis thrown in for good measure.


**A/N: I can't stop! I heard "Lover" by Devendra Banhart on the radio today- and little muses just taunted me until I wrote this up. I strongly suggest listening to it while reading this, to get the full effect.  
Once again, I don't own any characters or the song! They're used simply for enjoyment. **

When Jehan gets home, he's a little confused.

His boyfriend is dancing around the house in his boxers and Jehan's old sweater-fuchsia with roses stitched onto it. He's holding a rubber spatula and is flinging tiny specks of spaghetti sauce around the room with every turn. Jehan opens his mouth to say something, but closes it when he sees Marius and Enjolras lounging on the couch, flipping through textbooks. He shuts the door quietly, and just stands and watches his friends for a few more minutes. Courfeyrac is singing- loudly and off key- to a song that Jehan vaguely recognizes hearing through a drunken haze at Musain a few weeks ago. He sets down his book bag and the clatter draws the three friends eyes to him.

"You're home!" Marius crows, using a minimal amount of effort to peer over the back of the couch. "We're celebrating!"

"I can see that... What, exactly, are we celebrating?" Jehan asks, smiling at his boyfriend as he stills his flailing long enough so Jehan can press a kiss onto a sauce-smeared cheek. "I don't think today is a holiday..."

"It's our anniversary!" Courfeyrac says, turning his attention back to the thumping bass line of the song and apparently trying to imitate some type of snake.

"No, I don't think it is," Jehan shakes his head. "Not for a few months."

Enjolras lets out a sigh, apparently irritated with Jehan's lack of comprehension. "Not your anniversary, _ours_," He explains. Jehan furrows his brows, turning around when the door opens again, letting in Bossuet and Joly, a blushing Musichetta in tow. Eponine and Cosette follow them in, trying to show even a little bit of distaste for each other- but failing miserably in Jehan's eyes, he knows they get along almost too well. "Anniversary of '_les amis'_," he lets a small smile cross his face. "Our anniversary. " He repeats. Jehan smiles and hugs his friends as they enters, pressing kisses to heads and cheeks and noses- and in Cosette's case, eyelids, making her squeal and giggle.

A whirlwind of the night goes by, including Grantaire bringing in a keg and Enjolras patting him on the back, his fingers lingering a second longer than necessary. Courfeyrac serves up a pot of spaghetti half the size of Eponine, and she laughs as she watches Combeferre try to twirl it and get it into his mouth without making a mess. They're all so damn happy, sitting on any flat surface they could. The small apartment is filled to the brim with the smell of pasta, music, joy and the colour of Courfeyrac's sweater. Jehan sighs and leans back into Enjolras' legs, the fearless leader smiling contently at him and patting his head. Courfeyrac puckers his lips at him from his lap, and Jehan grins as he complies and presses their lips together. The familiar bass line starts again, and Cosette is there, tugging everyone to their feet, spinning Joly around and grinning ear to ear. Jehan laughs as he's pulled up, grabbing Courfeyrac around the wrists and swinging their joined hands around like five year olds.

He looks around the room, laughing. Cosette and Eponine have a furiously blushing Marius sandwiched between them in some sort of bizarre grinding situation, and the two girls are grinning at each other madly. Bossuet and his lovers are tangled together in a circle of arms, swaying slowly back and forth. Grantaire is drinking from a red plastic cup and jumping around with the small boy from next door, Gavroche. Enjolras sits on the counter and looks fondly at them, protesting as Grantaire pulls on his legs until he lands on the floor ungracefully. Arms are wrapped around waists until they're in some sort of bizarre slow dance, looking terribly in love and tragic at the same time.

Courfeyrac tugs at Jehan's wrists, mouthing words at him. Jehan nods simply, murmuring the word as they continue to be happy. "Okay."


End file.
